The Last Name That I Want
by hanputri
Summary: New Summary: Cinta itu simpel, hanya ada aku dan kamu. Tapi cinta ini jadi rumit karena ada aku, kamu dan suamimu. HunHan GS
1. PROLOG

**The Last Name That I Want**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Sehun, siswa SMA berusia 17 tahun untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Yeoja beruntung yang telah menjerat hati sang pangeran sekolah ini adalah seorang guru TK bernama Luhan. "Aku akan berkenalan dengannya, mengajaknya kencan, menyatakan perasaan padanya, jadian, berkenalan dengan orangtuanya, melamarnya, berdiri di altar bersamanya dan kami hidup bahagia"— Sehun. Tapi kenyataannya tak segampang itu.

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**The Last Name That I Want**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

Inilah kegiatanku selama seminggu terakhir, menjadi seorang seumur-umur tak pernah terlintas di benakku bahwa suatu hari aku akan jadi seorang stalker alias penguntit. Bukannya sombong, seorang pangeran sekolah sepertiku biasanya yang diintai bukan malah sebaliknya. Tapi tak apalah, dengan begini setidaknya aku bisa merasakan suka dukanya mereka yang menjadi stalkerku.

"Ah, itu dia" aku bersorak ketika kulihat siluet orang itu. Hatiku tiba-tiba bergemuruh, dan rasanya ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutku. Mungkin dia jelmaan bidadari yang diturunkan ke bumi. Kenapa bisa secantik itu?

Lihatlah wajah cantiknya, matanya yang indah, bibir pinknya yang mungil dan rambutnya yang panjang. Aigoo, aku jadi ingin menyetuh surai itu atau mungkin mengecup bibir mungilnya itu. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatku horny.

"Argh, ini efek terlalu dekat dengan si kkamjong" geramku frustasi.

Karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak aku jadi tak menyadari kalau yeoja itu telah masuk ke dalam gedung. Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

"MWO! Sudah jam segini? Aku harus bergegas ke sekolah sebelum para penggemarku datang. Aku tak mau ambil resiko berakhir di ruang BP kalau sampai terjadi kekacauan karena penggemarku ingin menyentuhku atau mengambil fotoku dari dekat. Biasanya meraea akan berteriak bahkan sampai menangis histeris. Dan yang lebih penting aku tak mau berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti kancing baju yang hilang entah kemana, baju robek disana-sini, bekas lip stik di sekujur tubuh atau yang lainnya. Meski aku selalu berpenampilan dingin, mereka tetap tergila-gila padaku. Mungkin mereka menganggap tampang stay coolku itu keren. Molla!

Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan tempat bidadariku itu bekerja.

"Sampai jumpa besok , chagi" monologku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong, saya datang dengan ff baru...

FF ini chapter awalnya ringan, tapi nanti semakin kebelakang akan lebih berat. Saya berencana buat ratenya M nanti.

Bila ada yang berminat dengan next chapter silahkan review ya...

Gamsahamnida

HanPutri


	2. Chapter 1

**The Last Name That I Want**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Sehun, siswa SMA berusia 17 tahun untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Yeoja beruntung yang telah menjerat hati sang pangeran sekolah ini adalah seorang guru TK bernama Luhan. "Aku akan berkenalan dengannya, mengajaknya kencan, menyatakan perasaan padanya, jadian, berkenalan dengan orangtuanya, melamarnya, berdiri di altar bersamanya dan kami hidup bahagia"— Sehun. Tapi kenyataannya tak segampang itu.

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**The Last Name That I Want**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi ini tak jauh beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Matahari bersinar, burung-burung berkicau dan angin masih setia berhembus menyapa tiap insan pagi ini. Salah satu dari jutaan orang yang menikmati suasana pagi ini adalah seorang namja tampan yang dijuluki Ice Prince, Oh Sehun.

Namja berwajah sedingin es itu menyusuri jalan ke tempat ia menuntut ilmu, SM Internasional High School.

Wajah Sehun memang terlihat dingin dan tenang, tapi percayalah saat ini hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Kenapa bisa begitu? Ya tentu saja karena tadi ia telah bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya melihat bidadarinya, yeoja yang telah mencuri hatinya. Meski demikian ia juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau saat ini hatinya sedikit gundah gulana karena,

"SEHUNNN OPPAAAA!"

"SEHUNAAAAAA!"

"PAGI OPPAAAA! SARANGHAE!"

"SEHUNNNN AKU HAMIL ANAKMUUUU!"

"SEHUNNNN MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

"SEHUNNNN AYO KENCAN!"

"OPPAAAAAAA KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"CIUM AKU SEHUNNNNN!"

Ya begitulah yang membuat dia gundah. Teriakan dan jeritan histeris yang membahana mewarnai pagi Sehun hari ini saat ia baru melangkahkan kakinya di SM Internasional High School.

Sebenarnya ia sudah berusaha menghindari kehebohan fansnya itu dengan beragkat lebih awal. Tapi karena profesi barunya sebagai stalker, ia jadi kesiangan. STALKER?! Yupz, Oh Sehun sang Ice Prince beralih profesi menjadi stalker.

**FLASHBACK**

_Seminggu sebelumnya._

"Appa, bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengizinkanku naik mobil ke sekolah?!" Teriak frustasi seorang namja pada sang appa.

"Tenanglah chagi. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan appamu" seorang yeoja mencoba menenangkan namja tadi dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Seandainya kamu tidak ikut balapan liar, appa pasti mengizinkanmu naik mobil kesayanganmu itu, Sehun" ucap namja yang dipanggil Sehun appa.

"Tapi aku hanya ikut balapan itu sekali appa" Sehun mencoba membela diri.

"Tetap saja kamu ikutkan" jawab appa Sehun.

"Itu tidak adil. Aku hanya ikut sekali dan tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Tapi appa melarangku naik mobil selama sebulan" jawab Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Itu adil Oh Sehun. Kamu ikut balapan satu kali dan appa melarangmu naik mobil satu bulan" ujar appa Sehun dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'satu'.

"Apa appa tidak kasihan padaku. Para penggemarku itu bisa sangat mengerikan. Aku naik mobil saja mereka bisa membuatku jadi tak berbentuk, apa lagi kalau aku jalan kaki" ucap Sehun memelas.

"Itu sudah jadi resikomu Sehun" jawab sang appa final.

Dan begitulah awal dari penderitaan Sehun. Hidup tanpa mobil kesayangannya. Dalam hati Sehun terus merutuki kebodohannya karena menuruti keinginan sahabatnya untuk ikut balapan.

"_Lihat saja besok Kim Jong In. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang. Akan ku adukan semua hal memalukan yang pernah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo noona_" batin Sehun.

.

Atas keputusan sang appa, dengan berat hati Sehun berangkat sekolah jalan kaki. Biasanya ia berangkat jam 6 untuk menghindari fansnya. Tapi kini ia harus berangkat jam setengah enam.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sehun sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Wajahnya ditekuk, seolah ada gumpalan awan hitam dan petir di atas kepalanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah. Pandangannya terfokus pada objek yang jaraknya 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Objek itu mendekat ke arahnya. Sayangnya objek itu berbelok ke sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak.

"DEG...DEG...DEG" kira-kira begitulah suara detak jantung Sehun kala melihat objek tadi.

"Aigoo. Itu tadi apa? Apa tadi itu bidadari? Neomu yeppeo!" batin Sehun.

"Jantungku berdetak seperti ini, wae? Seperti genderang mau perang saja?" ujarnya sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang serasa mau copot.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sehun jadi seperti orang linglung. Saat diajak bicara ia memang memandang lawan bicaranya, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Bahkan niatnya untuk menghakimi Kim Jong In sebagai otak dari kemalangan yang menimpanya juga menguap bersama embun pagi.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK?!" Teriak seorang namja berkulit tan pada namja berwajah datar di sampingnya.

Karena teriakan itu Sehun kembali memijak bumi.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang kesurupan begitu Kim Jong In? Apa kau mau membuatku jadi tuli?" jawab Sehun.

"Salahmu sendiri mengacuhkanku" jawab Jong In tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" kali ini Sehun mengalah.

"Itu, tentang mobilmu. Apa benar kau tidak boleh memakainya selama sebulan? Tadi kata anak-anak kau jalan kaki" jelas Jong In. Sehun mendelik tajam pada Jong In karena penuturan namja tan itu.

"Ne. Dan itu juga karenamu" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk muka Jong In.

"Wae? Kenapa karenaku?" Jong In tak terima.

"Karena kau yang mengajakku ikut balapan itu Kkamjong!" jawab Sehun lalu ia melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

**SEHUN POV**

Moodku jadi jelek karena sahabatku si Kkamjong itu mengungkit masalah mobilku yang disita appa. Tapi niatku untuk menghakiminya hari ini hilang tak berbekas karena bidadari yang kulihat tadi.

"_Aigoo. Kenapa aku jadi begini_?" batin Sehun galau.

"Hun-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Jong In menghampiriku dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahku. Aku diam saja.

"Ada apa? Apa karena mobilmu? Aku minta maaf soal itu chagi" tutur Jong In

"Kau menggelikan Kkamjong" kalimat Kkamjong barusan membuatku bergidig ngeri.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanya Jong In lagi.

"Ne. Dan kau tau sendirikan kalau aku memang pendiam, tidak sepertimu" ucapku malas.

"Tapi ini beda. Kau biasanya tidak begini. Ada apa, heum?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku final.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! Kau menyebalkan. Aish" teriaknya frustasi.

"_Besok aku akan lewat jalan tadi ah. Mungkin saja bertemu dengannya lagi_" batinku.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Akhirnya sampai kelas juga" ucap Sehun penuh kelegaan karena bisa selamat dari fansnya.

"Maknae, bisakah kau membuat penggemarmu itu tidak histeris seperti itu? Telingaku sakit kalau setiap pagi mendengar mereka berteriak-teriak seperti itu" keluh Jong In pada Sehun.

"Kalau saja aku bisa pasti sudah kulakukan Kkamjong" balas Sehun sambil melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan dipanggil ke ruang BP lagi karena dianggap sebagai pemicu kehebohan yeoja-yeoja itu" ujar Jong In.

"Aku sudah biasa. Itu resiko jadi idola" jawab Sehun narsis.

"Pletek!"

"Appo" pekik Sehun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Sehun tak terima.

"Agar otakmu itu kembali waras" sindir Jong In.

"Tapi itu tadi sakit Kkamjong" protes Sehun tapi tidak digubris Jong In.

"Kenapa kau jadi kesiangan begini? Seingatku awal kau tidak naik mobil kau datang lebih pagi" tanya Jong In.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya karena pertanyaan dan pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

**SEHUN POV**

"_Haruskah ku jawab_?" batinku

Si Kkamjong itu bisa menertawakanku kalau ia tahu alasanku. Dia bisa mengejekku habis-habisan. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang Oh Sehun sang pangeran sekolah yang telah megikrarkan diri untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun selama SMA, mendadak jatuh hati pada guru TK yang diuntitnya selama seminggu terakhir. Aigoo! Pasti itu pertanda kiamat sudah dekat.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu" Jong In angkat bicara lagi.

"_Apa harus kuceritakan saja_?" batinku menggalau.

Aku kan tidak ahli dalam masalah cinta. Ya bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta ahli dalam bidang itu. Mungkin aku perlu Jong In untuk ini. Mengingat dia adalah orang yang paling memalukan yang pernah kukenal dalam urusan cinta. Bagaimana tidak? Saat kami duduk di tingkat satu, si Kkamjong itu dengan tidak tau malu menyatakan cintanya pada kakak tingkat kami, Kyungsoo noona. Ya tentunya setelah insiden 'itu' terjadi.

.

**FLASH BACK ON**

**AUTHOR POV**

_Setahun yang lalu._

"Sehun-ah, kau lihat yeoja bermata bulat disana?" Jong In menunjuk yeoja yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo. Ia berbincang dengan seorang songsaenim.

"Ne. Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia cantik ya" tutur Jong In.

"Kau tertarik padanya? Kelihatannya dia sunbae kita" kata Sehun.

"Ne. Aku yakin ini yang namanya love at the first sigh" jawab Jong In mantap.

"Kalian belum saling kenal. Lagian bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaimu?" tutur Sehun.

"Akan kubuat kami kenal dan akan kubuat dia menyukaiku!" seru Jong In.

"Caranya?" tanya Sehun. Jong In hanya memamerkan smirknya.

.

"Hun-ah, bantu aku,ne?" kata Jong In pada Sehun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Nanti kau juga tahu" jawab Jong In.

.

Jong In berdiri di dekat tikungan di ujung lorong lantai dua. Tepatnya dekat kelas Kyungsoo, yeoja incaran Jong In.

"_Kau mau apa Kkamjong_?" tanya Sehun melalui telepon genggamnya. Dia berada di depan kelas Kyungsoo, berjarak beberapa meter saja dari kelasnya.

"_Diamlah dan amati kelas Kyungsoo sunbae. Kalau dia keluar dan menuju tikungan bilang, ne!_" titah Jong In.

"_Dia sudah keluar dan menuju ke arahmu Kkamjong" _ucap Sehun.

"Hana, dul, set"

"CUPPP" bibir kedua insan itu bertemu dan langsung menjadi tontonan.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut akan sensasi lembut pada bibirnya. Pipinya merona hebat. Sedangkan namja berkulit tan yang sengaja menabraknya sedang berbunga-bunga. Ia ber-smirk ria di sela ciuman itu.

"Mianhamnida" cicit yeoja itu—Kyungsoo seraya menunduk malu.

"Gwaenchanha sunbae" ucap Jong In.

"_Ya jelas saja tidak apa-apa_" batin Sehun. Sebenarnya ia juga kaget dengan tindakan nekat Jong In barusan.

Karena menyadari dirinya dan yeoja yang ia sukai menjadi tontonan gratis, Jong In mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sadar Kyungsoo pasti malu sekali jadi tontonan begitu. Dan begitulah cara perkenalan mereka.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kalau kau ingin tau, ikut aku nanti pulang sekolah" tutur Sehun.

"Arraseo" jawab Jong In.

.

_Pulang sekolah_

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Jong In.

"Diam dan lihat saja" tukas Sehun.

Nampak seorang yeoja sedang bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil. Hal yang mereka lakukan tampak menyenangkan. Kelihatannya yeoja tadi seorang guru dan anak-anak itu adalah muridnya yang mungkin belum dijemput mengingat jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang mengintai mereka dari balik tembok pembatas.

"Aigoo...dia cantik sekali!" seru Jong In.

"_Ne. Senyumnya membuatku tak kuasa menahan diri_" batin Sehun.

"Kau tak tertarik padanya kan?" tanya Sehun pada Jong In.

"Tentu saja aku tertarik. Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku langsung menghampirinya dan akan kuminta dia untuk menjadi istriku!" ujar Jong In membara.

"Pletak!"

"Nan michiseo!" seru Jong in sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Sehun barusan.

"Kau yang gila pabbo. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Kenal saja tidak" kata Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Iya kan Sehun-ah. Oh Sehun sang Ice Prince yang telah menyatakan untuk tidak jatuh cinta..."

"Diam Kkamjong" ucap Sehun malas. Ia sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya itu akan mengejeknya.

"Aku akan membantumu" tawar Jong In.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau juga tertarik padanya?" tanya Sehun.

Jong In menepuk jidatnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku memang tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Hanya ada Kyungsoo noona di hatiku" ujar Jong In sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu membantuku?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmmm, besok kita ke sini lagi. Pasti ada caranya. Tenang saja" Jong In menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Tapi apa ini tidak salah?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Apanya yang salah?" Jong In bingung.

"Aku masih kelas 2 SMA dan dia sudah bekerja. Aku yakin dia lebih tua dariku" tutur Sehun.

"Itu tidak masalah, maknae. Dalam cinta itu tidak mengenal umur. Kau lihat aku dan Kyungsoo noona. Dia juga lebih tua dariku. Perasaanmu ini juga tidak salah. Aku akan mengatakan kau salah kalau kau melakukan tiga hal ini. Pertama kau menikahi nenek-nenek yang sudah punya cucu. Kedua kau membawa kabur anak gadis orang. Dan yang ketiga kau meniduri istri orang" jelas Jong In panjang lebar.

"Jadi ini tidak salah?" Sehun memastikan.

"Tentu tidak" jawab Jong In mantap.

**TBC**

Annyeong...saya bawa chapter 1

Terimakasih sebelumnya buat para reader, terutama yang udah review...

Sebenarnya saya mau update ini bareng 20 vs 50. Tapi karena suatu hal saya batalkan.

Saya berharap ada yang tertarik dengan chapter berikutnya.

Jangan lupa review ya...**^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Last Name That I Want**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Sehun, siswa SMA berusia 17 tahun untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Yeoja beruntung yang telah menjerat hati sang pangeran sekolah ini adalah seorang guru TK bernama Luhan. "Aku akan berkenalan dengannya, mengajaknya kencan, menyatakan perasaan padanya, jadian, berkenalan dengan orangtuanya, melamarnya, berdiri di altar bersamanya dan kami hidup bahagia"— Sehun. Tapi kenyataannya tak segampang itu.

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**The Last Name That I Want**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi itu suasana SM Internasional High School tak jauh beda dengan hari lainnya. Para murid yeoja sudah mengerumuni pintu gerbang. Mereka menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang dijuluki Ice Prince, Oh Sehun. Para yeoja itu rela datang pagi-pagi sekali agar tidak keduluan Sehun. Mereka mulai mencermati jam kedatangan Sehun ke sekolah semenjak jalan kaki adalah tidak lebih dari jam enam.

Dan benar saja, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya.

**SEHUN POV**

"_Aigoo~ senyum itu. Kenapa dia cantik sekali? Ya Tuhan dosa apa aku sampai jadi seperti ini?_" batinku berbunga-bunga.

Sepanjang jalan aku terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Masa bodoh kalau ada orang yang mengira aku gila. Tapi kenyataannya aku memang sedang tergila-gila pada yeoja itu.

"Ah, tunggu. Itu apa?" gumamku saat melihat gedung sekolahku, lebih tepatnya gerbang sekolah itu dari kejauhan. Instingku mengatakan ini bahaya.

"OMONAAA?!" seruku saat mendapati para fansku yang berkerumun di pintu gerbang. Pikiranku kalang kabut. Mau kabur juga tidak bisa. Satu-satu jalan masuk sekolah itu ya hanya ada satu itu. Kalau aku bolos eomma pasti akan marah.

"TIN TIN!" suara itu membuatku tersadar.

"Masuklah!" suara itu terdengar familier. Ya tentu saja itu suara si Kkamjong. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Wow...fansmu sudah berkumpul jam segini. Mereka benar-benar menggilaimu maknae" ucap Jong In terkagum dengan fansku.

"Itu namanya bencana pabbo" ucapku ketus.

"Arraseo. Sekarang pakai sabuk pengamanmu itu, karena pembalap nomor satu dunia akan segera memulai aksinya!" serunya penuh percaya diri.

"Hei, kau tidak berencana menabrak merekakan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya sebelum mobil yang kami tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" para yeoja itu berteriak histeris ketika mobil kami lewat. Untung saja mereka menyingkir.

Jong In memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat parkiran guru yang lumayan jauh dari kelas.

"Sehun-ah kajja!" Jong In menarikku untuk berlari karena fansku berlari kearah kami. Jadilah kami seperti maling yang dikejar orang sekampung.

"Hosh host host" aku mengatur napasku setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas dengan selamat.

"Kau berhutang padaku maknae" ucap Jong In sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"YAK! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku pabbo" ucapku tak terima dengan perlakuannya.

"Aigoo~ Kyungie chagi cantik sekali! Kenapa rambutnya diikat tinggi begitu? Apa dia mau menggodaku dengan memamerkan leher mulusnya itu?" ucap Jong In ketika melihat Kyungsoo noona dari jendela kelas. Aku memutar bola mataku malas mendengar penuturan tak penting Jong In barusan.

"Bisakah kau mengurangi kadar kemesumanmu itu Kkamjong?" tanyaku malas.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa maknae. Bagaimana kadar mesumku bisa turun kalau setiap hari bertemu dengan yeoja bermata bulat itu" jawabnya masih memandangi sosok bermata bulat itu.

"Terserah sajalah" ucapku tak peduli.

Lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi para murid sudah memadati kelas. Mereka sudah duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Begitu pula denganku dan teman sebangkuku, Kim Jong In.

"TET TET TET" bel pun berbunyi.

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang yeoja yang dikenal dengan Lee songsaenim masuk ke dalam kelas Sehun. Suara ketukan sepatunya menggema memenuhi ruang kelas itu. Banyak murid yang mendadak pucat pasi saat guru itu ada di hadapan mereka. Lee songsaenim terkenal killer dan sulit untuk mendapatkan nilai darinya. Hari ini ia akan membagikan hasil tes yang diadakan minggu lalu.

"Ehem!" mendengar dehemannya saja sudah membuat murid-murid itu tegang.

"Sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang akan saya sampaikan" ucapnya mengawali pelajaran hari ini.

"Yang pertama saya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kelas ini, karena ada beberapa dari teman kalian yang lolos tes minggu lalu. Mereka yang telah lolos diperkenankan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Sedangkan bagi yang belum lolos, maka wajib mengikuti remidial tes hari ini" jelas Lee songsaenim yang membuat seisi kelas was-was.

"Nama-nama yang saya panggil ini silahkan meninggalkan kelas. Pertama, Oh Sehun, Rhim Taewan, Ji Eun Sung, Kim Seungpyo, Kim Jong In, Kim Hana, Choi Haneul, Min Rin Hyang, Han Yewon dan Kim Hyobin. Bagi yang tidak saya panggil tetap di dalam kelas" begitulah penjelasan Lee Songsaenim.

Banyak yang menghela napas pasrah karena harus mengikuti remidial tes yang lebih sulit dari tes sebelumnya.

"Sehun-ah kajja!" Jong In menyeret Sehun keluar kelas menuju parkiran

"Mau kau ajak aku kemana?" tanya Sehun di dalam mobil Jong In.

"Pletak" Jong In menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Appo!" teriak Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tentu saja ke tempat bidadarimu itu" Sehun langsung menghentikan acara mengelus kepala begitu mendengar jawaban Jong In.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Jong In singkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jong In memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Apa ya? Yang kupikirkan adalah dia itu bidadari. Begitu cantik dan bercahaya. Yang langsung muncul di otakku adalah aku akan berkenalan dengannya, mengajaknya kencan, menyatakan perasaan padanya, jadian, berkenalan dengan orangtuanya, melamarnya, berdiri di altar bersamanya dan kami hidup bahagia" terang Sehun.

"Pabbo. Ku rasa tidak akan semudah itu maknae" ucap Jong In jengah.

"Sampai!" seru Sehun.

Jong In memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat tikungan. Jadi tidak akan terlihat dari sekolah TK tempat bidadari Sehun bekerja.

Dua anak manusia itu mengintip keadaan sekolah TK itu dari balik tembok pembatas.

"Aigoo~ lihat itu maknae. Dia sedang bermain basket dengan anak-anak itu" seru Jong In saat melihat dua orang yeoja dan beberapa anak kecil bermain basket.

"Ne. Aku juga melihatnya Kkamjong" jawab Sehun. Ia terfokus pada yeoja yang telah memenuhi hatinya.

"Ahhhhhhh!" seru yeoja tadi ketika melempar bola basket terlalu kencang. Bola basket itu terlempar jauh melewati tembok pembatas. Yeoja itu hendak keluar area sekolah untuk mengambil bola tadi.

"Duk duk duk" bola itu terpental dan menggelinding di dekat Sehun dan Jong In.

"Aha!" muncul bola lampu yang menyala di atas kepala Jong In.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun.

Jong In tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dia malah mengambil bola basket itu. Dengan cengiran khasnya ia memukulkan bola itu di dahi Sehun. Lalu menyerahkan bola tadi pada Sehun.

Appo!" Sehun meringis kesakitan dan mengelus dahinya.

"Aigoo!" seru seorang yeoja saat mendapati seorang namja dengan seragam SMA mengelus-elus dahinya dan dia membawa bola basket yang dicarinya.

"Mianhamnida. Aku yang melemparkan bola itu. Apa bola itu mengenaimu? Mana yang sakit? Di sini,ne?" tanya beruntun yeoja itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada namja yang menjadi korban dari lemparannya tadi.

Namja itu, Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia hanya diam membatu dan hanya menatap yeoja yang tampak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Gwaenchanha? Apa sakit sekali?" yeoja itu mengelus dahi Sehun. Si empunya dahi malah semakin membatu. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu. Tapi mulutnya kaku untuk dibuka.

"Na-nan gwaechanha agassi" akhirnya terbuka juga.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa mukamu memerah begini? Apa kamu demam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja agassi" jawab Sehun mulai normal.

"_Lulu~ bolanya ketemu_?" terdengar suara yeoja dari balik tembok pembatas.

"Ah, ne. Bolanya ada. Tunggu sebentar" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil Lulu itu.

"Bisakah aku mengambil bola itu" si Lulu menunjuk bola yang ada pada Sehun.

"Ah, tentu" Sehun menyerahkan bola itu.

"Gamsahamnida. Maaf untuk yang tadi,ne" ucap Lulu sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sehun sebelum dia berlalu.

**SEHUN POV**

"Gamsahamnida. Maaf untuk yang tadi,ne" ucap yeoja itu.

"Aigoo~ kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu? Cantiknya~" rancauku.

"Bagaimana Oh Sehun?" suara familier itu masuk di gendang telingaku.

Jong In masih memamerkan cengiran yang seperti tadi. Niatku untuk memarahinya luntur mengingat perbuatannya tadi malah membuatku sangat dekat dengan yeoja tadi.

"Cuuup" saking bahagianya aku rela mengecup pipi kiri si Kkamjong itu.

"Yak yak! Kenapa malah menciumku? Pipiku ini khusus untuk Kyungie chagi" protesnya. Aku tak menghiarukannya. Yang jelas saat ini hatiku berbunga-bunga.

"Kau lihat tadi? Aku berbicara dengannya. Bahkan dia mengelus dahiku" ucapku antusias. Kelihatannya si Kkamjong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ne ne ne. Sudah maknae, berhentilah kegirangan seperti itu. Kau taruh di mana image cool mu itu?" ucap Jong In malas.

"Ehem. Mian, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku" ucap Sehun mulai menampakkan sikap coolku.

"Kajja kita kembali. Jam pelajaran Lee songsaenim hampir berakhir" ajak Jong In.

"Arraseo" jawabku mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil.

.

**OH MANSION**

**SEHUN POV**

Seharian ini aku terus senyam-senyum seperti orang gila. Apalagi setelah insiden tadi pagi. Yang ada di otakku hanya yeoja bernama Lulu itu.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" monologku. Untung saja aku masih ingat pada Tuhan.

"_Sehun chagi~_" terdengar suara eomma.

"Sehun, bisakah kamu mengantarkan ini pada Min ajumma?" ucap eomma sambil menunjukkan bingkisan di tangannya.

"Aku tidak boleh bawa mobil eomma" tolakku halus.

"Eomma tidak memintamu naik mobil chagi. Jalan kaki kan juga bisa" ucap eomma enteng.

"Mwo? Jalan kaki? Shireo!" tolakku.

"Ayolah chagi. Eomma tidak enak pada Min ajumma. Minggu lalu dia kemari membawakan oleh-oleh dari Jepang" ucap eomma lagi.

"Hah...ne akan ku antar itu" jawabku pasrah.

"Terimakasih chagi~" ucap eomma dengan senyum sumringah.

Dan jadilah aku jalan kaki ke rumah Min ajumma. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar aku pamit pada Min ajumma.

"Ah, malam ini panas juga ternyata" ucapku sambil membuka dua kancing teratas kemejaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mampir di minimarket yang ada di depan sana.

Belum sampai minimarket itu, aku menangkap siluet orang yang ku kenal. Yeoja itu, Lulu kelihatan kerepotan dengan bawaannya yang sangat banyak.

"_Kenapa bisa yeoja mungil seperti dia membawa barang sebanyak itu?_" batinku.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Perlu bantuan agassi?" tawar Sehun pada Lulu.

"Eh?" yeoja itu kaget mendengar suara barusan.

"Sini, biarkan aku membawa ini" Sehun mengambil kantong plastik besar dari tangan Lulu. Lulu masih terbengong dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Ah, kamu yang tadi pagi kan?" tanya Lulu setelah menyadari siapa namja itu.

"Ne. Sudah ingat ternyata" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Lulu.

"Ah, mian untuk yang tadi. Apa masih sakit?" tanya Lulu khawatir.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja. Geunde, agassi mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ramah.

"Aku mau ke halte di sana" jawab Lulu sambil menunjuk halte di seberang jalan.

"Arraseo. Ayo ku antar" Sehun mendahului langkah Lulu menuju halte dengan menenteng bawaan Lulu.

"Gamsahamnida. Mian merepotkanmu..." Lulu menggantung ucapannya.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun" jawab Sehun sambil memamerkan senyum mautnya.

"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida Sehun-ssi" ucap Lulu sedikit membungkuk. Dia hendak masuk ke dalam bus.

"Tunggu!" mendengar itu ia kembali menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ne?" tanyanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun.

"...Luhan" yang bisa ditangkap telinga Sehun hanya itu karena ada suara klakson mobil.

"Luhan" gumam Sehun. Bus yang dinaiki Luhan pun melaju dan Sehun tak menyadarinya.

"Luhan siapa?" saat hendak bertanya ternyata busnya tidak ada.

"Ah, sudah pergi ternyata" gumam Sehun lagi.

"_Untung saja aku bisa bicara dengan benar dengan yeoja tadi, Luhan. Padahal dari tadi jantungku berdetak tak karuhan_" batin Sehun.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Hari ini juga seperti kemarin. Sehun dan Jong In terbebas dari remidial tes. Jadilah mereka berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hyung, kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sehun pada Jong In.

"N-ne? Tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanay Jong In.

"Hyung" jawab Sehun singkat. Jong In menyentuh dahi Sehun.

" Tidak panas" gumam Jong In.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun risih.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sampai memanggilku 'hyung'?" tanya Jong In penasaran.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa" jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bohong. Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Tampangmu juga berubah. Kenapa jadi datar dan terlihat berwibawa begini?" tanya Jong In lagi.

"Hah...kau tahu, kemarin malam aku bertemu dengan Luhan" jawab Sehun masih dengan wajah datar.

"Luhan? Nugu?" tanya Jong In tak mengerti.

"Itu nama bidadariku Kim Jong In" jawab Sehun.

"MWO? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Jong In kaget.

"Ceritanya panjang" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi begini? Apa kemarin kau nekat menyatakan cinta padanya lalu ditolak?" tebak Jong In.

"Pletak!"

"Appo" teriak Jong In.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku ini belajar untuk mengontrol diri. Aku tidak ingin kelepasan saat bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diri di hadapannya" jelas Sehun.

"Ohhhh" Jong In ber oh ria setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Kau mau ikut ke tempatnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Mian. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyungie chagi" jawab Jong In.

"Arraseo. Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Salam untuk Kyungsoo noona" ucap Sehun sebelum berlalu.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Ku putuskan untuk mengunjunginya secara gentel hari ini. Tapi sebelum itu aku mampir dulu di sebuah minimarket dekat sekolah. Aku membeli permen coklat lumayan banyak mengingat ada banyak anak di TK itu. Aku yakin mereka suka permen coklat.

Saat sampai sana ternyata halaman sekolah TK sepi. Tidak seperti kemarin.

"_Apa mereka belajar di dalam kelas?_" batinku.

Aku menyusuri gedung sekolah ini. Ada yang belajar dalam kelas tapi gurunya bukan dia. Aku mendengar suara gelak tawa dari belakang gedung sekolah. Ternyata ada taman di belakang gedung itu.

Di situ ada beberapa anak bermain. Mataku menangkap sosok yang ku cari. Dia duduk di bawah pohon yang rimbun tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ia tertawa lepas bersama anak-anak itu.

Mata kami bertemu, dia terkejut saat melihatku. Ku beranikan diri untuk mendekat.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi" sapaku. Kelihatannya dia masih terkejut. Matanya membulat imut.

"Ah, n-ne annyeong Sehun-ssi" jawabnya sedikit tergagap.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyaku.

"Aniyo. Kami sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang luar" jawabnya memamerkan senyum yang mampu merobohkan pertahananku.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne. Biasanya ada orangtua siswa yang kemari dan ikut bermain bersama kami" jelasnya.

"Ah, syukurlah" jawabku lega.

"Congcaenim~ nugu?" seorang yeoja kecil bertanya pada Luhan dan menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ah, ini ada Sehun oppa yang akan bermain dengan kita chagi" jawab luhan mengelus surai yeoja kecil itu.

"Sehun oppa?" tanyanya imut sambil memandangku.

"Annyeong. Siapa namamu chagi?" tanyaku pada yeoja kecil itu.

"Culli" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Sulli,ne?" tanyaku memastikan. Yeoja kecil bernama Sulli itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menunduk malu.

"Wae chagi?" tanya Luhan pada Sulli. Sulli membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Aigoo~" seru Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aniyo. Sulli bilang kamu sangat tampan Sehun-ssi" jawab Luhan masih dengan senyumannya tadi.

"Jinjja? Ah aku tahu kalau aku memang sangat tampan" ucapku bangga.

"YAK! Ternyata kamu percaya diri sekali Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan menepuk pundakku.

"Itu kenyataan Luhan-ssi. Anak sekecil itu saja mengakuinya. Anak kecil itu tidak pernah bohong. Mereka pasti bicara jujur" jelasku membela diri.

"Oppa~ belmain bercama kami,ne" ajak Sulli dan beberapa teman yeojanya.

"Baiklah chagi, kita akan bermain. Tapi sebelum itu, apa ada yang mau permen coklat?" tanyaku pada mereka. Baik yeoja atau namja menghampiriku begitu mendengar kata permen coklat. Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum.

Setelah puas bermain dengan anak-anak itu aku menghampiri Luhan yang ada di gazebo.

"Ah, ternyata lelah juga ya bermain dengan mereka" aku duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Ige" Luhan menyodorkan sebotol air minum padaku.

"Gamsahamnida" ucapku.

"Sehun-ssi apa kamu bolos sekolah?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil saja Sehun" kataku setelah meneguk air darinya.

"Ah, ne. Sehun-ah apa kamu bolos?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak mungkin bolos. Minggu ini ada remidial tes di sekolahku. Kalau lolos tes minggu lalu ya tidak perlu ikut tes itu" terangku.

"Jadi kamu lolos tes minggu lalu, ne?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Aigoo~ berarti kamu temasuk siswa yang pandai" pujinya.

"Biasa saja kok" jawabku merendah, meskipun sebenarnya aku juara pararel sekolah.

"Geunde, kamu juga tidak perlu memanggilku Luhan-ssi. Luhan atau noona saja, pasti kamu lebih muda dariku" ucapnya diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Arraseo noona" ucapku juga sambil memamerkan senyum.

"Drrrret"

Handphoneku bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk.

_From Kkamjong:_

_Maknae kau dimana sekarang? Cho songsaemnim mencarimu. Ini juga sudah masuk lho~_

_Reply_

"OMO?!" seruku spontan

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Mian aku harus pergi. Songsaemnim mencariku. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada anak-anak,ne. Aku permisi dulu" pamitku pada Luhan.

.

Setelah kunjungan pertamaku itu, aku jadi sering main ke TK. Ya mumpung masih minggu remidial tes. Jadi ada kesempatan untuk ke sana.

Pendekatanku dengan Luhan tidak sesulit yang ku pikirkan. Dia yeoja yang mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Selepas minggu remidial tes sebenarnya aku khawatir tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi ternyata aku tetap bisa menemuinya karena dia ada di TK sampai sore. Setiap hari ku sempatkan untuk ke sana. Entah sendiri atau bersama Jong In.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan Oh Sehun tiba. Penantiannya untuk rujuk dengan mobil kesayangannya berakhir sudah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa naik mobil ini lagi" ucap Sehun penuh syukur.

"_Ah, bagaimana kalau aku ajak saja Luhan jalan-jalan_" batin Sehun.

"Yoboseyo" sapa Sehun.

"_Yoboseyo Sehun-ah. Ada apa?_" tanya orang di seberang.

"Aku sudah diizinkan naik mobil lagi, Kkamjong" jawab Sehun.

_"Jinjja? Chukae!"_ ucap Jong In.

"Hmmm, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku ajak Luhan jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun.

_"Ah, itu ide bagus Sehun-ah"_ jawab Jong In.

" Tapi kemana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

_"Lotte World saja. Minggu lalu aku kesana dengan Kyungie"_ jawab Jong In.

"Lotte World, ne? Arraseo. Gumawo" ucap Sehun.

_"Ne"_ telepon itupun terputus.

.

Sesuai janji yang mereka buat. Sehun dan Luhan akan jalan-jalan ke Lotte World hari Minggu pagi.

Luhan meminta Sehun menunggu di depan TK.

"Mian Sehunnie, apa kamu sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan yang baru datang. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna soft pink selutut, flat shoes putih dan membawa tas kecil berwarna putih.

"Aniyo. Aku juga baru datang" jawab Sehun jujur.

Sehun mengenakan kaos putih dipadu blazer hitam dan celana panjang.

"Gumawo sebelumnya karena mengajakku jalan-jalan" ucap Luhan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Masuklah" Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo" ucap Luhan.

Mobil Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau ku jemput di rumah saja, Lu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kini ia sudah terbiasa memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Lulu atau Luahnnie.

"Rumah ku cukup jauh Sehunnie. Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu" jawab Luhan.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, Lu. Lain kali aku akan menjemputmu di rumah" ucap Sehun final.

Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan siap Sehun yang seperti ini. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua dia memilih untuk mengalah.

"Sampai juga" ucap Sehun.

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam Lotte World, ternyata sudah banyak orang di sana. Ya maklum hari libur.

"Wahhh" mata Luhan berbinar melihat wahana yanga ada.

"Kamu baru dua bulankan di sini? Aku yakin kamu juga belum pernah kemari" ucap Sehun yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

"Kajja" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"Sehun naik yang itu,ne? "

"Yang itu juga"

"Kelihatannya yang itu juga asyik"

Kira-kira begitulah yang diucapkan Luhan setiap melihat wahana yang menarik. Sehun dengan telaten menuruti kemauan Luhan.

"_Dia memang lebih tua dariku, tapi bisa kekanak-kanakan begini_" batin Sehun.

"Lu, kita naik itu,ne?" tawar Sehun.

"Shireo! Itu berbahaya Sehunnie. Lulu tidak mau" tolak Luhan. Dia memandang horor roller coster di hadapannya.

"Wae? Kamu takut,ne?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menunduk.

"Baiklah kita naik yang lain saja" ucap Sehun yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

Luhan sangat antusias dengan semua hal yang ada di Lotte World. Sampai-sampai ia tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan.

"Ah" Luhan tersandung batu dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Sehun tidak sigap meraih pinggangnya.

"DEG!"

Itu bukan hanya suara detak jantung Sehun, tapi Luhan juga. Posisi Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang tampak sangat intim. Dengan posisi seperti ini Sehun bisa mencium aroma tubuh Luhan. Sadar akan posisi mereka yang tidak pantas, perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Te-terimakasih Sehunnie" ucap Luhan dengan senyum kikuk.

"Ne. Berhati-hatilah, Lu. Jangan ceroboh seperti tadi" ucap Sehun bijak.

Mereka sedikit canggung setelah kejadian tadi. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena perut mereka minta diisi. Setelah makan siang mereka kembali mengelilingi Lotte World.

"Kamu mau itu, Lu?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan terus memandangi permen kapas berwarna pink di sebuah kedai.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin, tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun.

"Tidak Sehunnie" jawab Luhan penuh dusta.

Menyadari kebohongan Luhan, Sehun melangkah menuju kedai itu dan membeli satu permen kapas.

"Ige" Sehun menyerahkan permen kapas itu pada Luhan.

"Eh?" Luhan tak menyangka Sehun akan membelikannya.

"Kalau kamu ingin bilang saja" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"Sehunnie tunggu aku!" seru Luhan.

Mereka berkeliling samapi sore. Tujuan terakhir mereka adalah bianglala.

"Sehinnie, aku takut tinggi" ujar Luhan.

"Tenang saja Lulu, aku akan menjagamu kok" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

Bianglala itu pun berputar. Suasana senja menambah kesan romantis bagi mereka yang menaiki biang lala itu, termasuk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lu, kenapa kamu bisa pindah dari Cina kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"Ceritanya panjang Sehunnie" jawab Luhan. Ia masih sibuk melahap es krimnya.

Luhan makan es krim seperti anak kecil. Belepotan ke mana-mana.

"Aish, bagaimana bisa yeoja 22 tahun makan es krim seperti ini?" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap sisa es krim di sudut bibir Luhan.

Luhan kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun barusan. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ia pun memilih untuk menunduk.

"Wae? Kenapa menunduk begitu?" Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk mendongak menatapnya.

Napas Sehun tercekat saat melihat wajah Luhan yang merona, bibir mungil Luhan yang sedikit terbuka dan mata Luhan yang tak terbaca menatap intens padanya.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Ia tidak dapat menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya segera mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Sedikit lagi, mata Sehun sudah terpejam. Sedikit lagi sampai dan,

"Tuan bianglalanya sudah berhenti" suara seorang namja mengintruksi acara Sehun itu.

"N-ne?" Sehun salah tingkah. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk.

Dengan rasa canggung Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari bianglala itu.

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju parkiran. Dalam perjalanan pulang suasana canggung masih mewarnai kebersamaan mereka.

"Lu, di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau harus mengantarku?" tanya balik Luhan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga ingin tahu rumahmu, Lu" jawab Sehun.

"Pertigaan di depan belok ke kanan Sehunnie" pinta Luhan.

"Arraseo" jawab Sehun.

Mereka sampai di kawasan perumahan elit. Mobil Sehun berhenti di salah satu mansion.

"Sehunnie, mampirlah dulu" pinta Luhan.

Karena ingin mengenal Luhan lebih jauh Sehun mengiyakannya. Siapa tahu bertemu calon mertua.

Ternyata Luhan tinggal di mansion yang tak kalah besar dari mansionnya, begitu pikir Sehun.

"Ah, anda sudah datang" sambut seorang maid begitu Sehun dan Luhan masuk.

"Ne. Ini Sehun temanku ajushi" Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun. Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat.

Luhan mengajak Sehun ke ruang tengah. Dia meminta Sehun untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di sana selagi dia mengambil minum.

Hal yang dikagumi Sehun dari Luhan salah satunya adalah dia tidak meminta bantuan orang lain selagi dia bisa melakukannya. Bisa sajakan Luhan meminta maidnya untuk mengambil minuman.

"Ini Sehun silahkan" Luhan meletakkan segelas minuman di atas meja.

"Gomawo Luhannie" ucap Sehun, lalu ia meminumnya.

"Kamu sudah pulang, Lu" terdengar suara seorang namja.

"Ne. Kamu sendiri? Apa sudah tiba dari tadi?" jawab Luhan.

"Belum, baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu" namja itu menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Apa ini Sehun yang kamu ceritakan itu?" tanya namja tadi.

"Ne" jawab Luhan singkat. Luhan menarik namja itu untuk mendekat.

"Kelihatannya kalian harus berkenalan" ujar Luhan diiringi senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nah, ini Oh Sehun yang sering kuceritakan itu" Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun pada namja itu. Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat pada namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Sehun perkenalkan dia suamiku" Luhan memperkenalkan namja itu.

"N-NE?"

.

.

.

"_SUAMI?"_

**TBC**

Bagaimana chingu?

Apa alurnya terlalu capat?

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para reader yang udah baca terutama yang udah review...

Buat next chapter review,ne^_^

Han Putri


	4. Chapter 3

**The Last Name That I Want**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Cinta itu simpel, hanya ada aku dan kamu. Tapi cinta ini jadi rumit karena ada aku, kamu dan suamimu.

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**The Last Name That I Want**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong...

Chapter 3 datang...

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, terutama yang udah review...

Selamat membaca n review, ne^_^

.

.

.

**Previous**

"_Sehun perkenalkan dia suamiku" Luhan memperkenalkan namja itu._

"_N-NE?" _

_._

_._

_._

"_SUAMI?"_

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"N-NE?" mata Sehun membulat.

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi. Aku Wu Yifan, suami Luhan. Ah, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Kris" namja itu, suami Luhan mengajukan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Bila orang biasa pasti sudah pingsan di tempat, tapi dia adalah Oh Sehun sang Ice Prince, sehingga dengan kontrol diri yang luar biasa dia membalas uluran tangan itu meski sebenarnya dia belum pulih dari keterkejutannya barusan.

"Ne, annyeong Kris-ssi. Oh Sehun imnida" kata Sehun tenang.

"Ah, aku senang karena kalian sudah saling kenal" kata Luhan.

"Kris, bisakah kita mengajak Sehun makan malam bersama?" tanya Luhan setelah melirik jam dinding.

"Ah, benar juga sudah jam segini. Baiklah kita akan makan malam bersama di sini. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kamu mandi dulu, Lu" tutur Kris.

"Arraseo. Tunggu sebentar, ne" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris berdua.

"Silahkan duduk Sehun-ssi" Kris mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk.

"Ne" Sehun mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang ada di hadapan Kris.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya tadi?" tanya Kris.

"Ah, menyenangkan" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Begitu" kata Kris.

Hening.

"Awal tinggal di sini Luhan merasa bosan karena tidak punya kegiatan. Karena itu dia minta izin untuk mengajar di TK untuk mengalihkan kebosanannya. Kebetulan dia juga sangat menyukai anak-anak. Lalu beberapa minggu terakhir dia bercerita tentang anak SMA yang sering berkunjung ke TK dan itu ternyata kamu" tutur Kris.

"Dia ternyata sering bercerita tentangku" kata Sehun.

"Begitulah. Saat aku di London dia meneleponku dan bilang akan pergi jalan-jalan denganmu" kata Kris.

"Kenapa anda mengizinkannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Wae? Tentu saja karena kamu temannya. Luhan sangat suka kalau mendapat teman baru karena dia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman.

"_Teman? Andai anda tahu kalau aku menginginkan lebih?"_ batin Sehun.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ya itu karena sejak menikah denganku dia juga ikut berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal karena pekerjaanku. Kebetulan dia tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan tempat baru makanya dia hanya tinggal di rumah saja. Aku juga terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sehingga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemaninya pergi keluar" jelas Kris.

"Aku sudah selesai" terdengar suara Luhan.

"Oke, kajja kita makan" ajak Kris.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mata Sehun sempat melirik sebuah bingkai foto besar pada dinding yang ternyata adalah foto pernikahan Luhan dan Kris.

"PYARRR" mungkin begitulah suara pecahan hati seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aigoo...ternyata menu malam ini adalah makanan kesukaanku" pekik Luhan girang.

"Ne. Mari silahkan Sehun" kata Kris.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung lancar dan tenang. Sesekali Kris menyuapi Luhan yang tanpa diketahui ternyata hal itu membuat mata seorang Oh Sehun gatal melihatnya.

"Gamsahamnida atas makan malamnya" kata Sehun pada Luhan dan Kris.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena telah mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan" balas Kris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit. Lu, pulang dulu, ne" kata Sehun sebelum berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Ne, hati-hati Sehunnie" balas Luhan.

Audi putih itu pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Luhan dan Kris.

"Gomawo Kris" kata Luhan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kris.

"Karena mau mengajak Sehun makan malam" jawab Luhan.

"Kamu tidak perlu berterimakasih untuk itu baby" balas Kris.

"Terimakasih juga untuk boneka rusanya" kata Luhan.

"Kamu sudah melihatnya?" tanya Kris. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kamu suka?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Sangat suka" jawab Luhan. Kris membawa sang istri dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo" kata Luhan.

"Apapun untukmu baby" bisik Kris. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dalam pelukan hangat Kris terpancar tatapan sepasang mata rusa yang tak terbaca maknanya.

.

**SEHUN POV**

"HAH!" teriakku.

Rasanya ada beton yang menimpaku hari ini. Membuatku tersungkur ke tanah dan sulit bangkit. Menyisakan rasa nyeri yang hebat di sekujur tubuhku. Membuatku ingin menangis saking sakitnya.

"Luhan" gumamku.

Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau dia sudah menikah. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong saat dia memperkenalkan suaminya tadi. Mungkin aku sudah pingsan di tempat kalau saja aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri tadi.

Apa sesakit ini rasanya patah hati itu? Aku baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi sekarang malah jadi begini. Apa Luhan memang begitu baik makanya mau ku ajak jalan? Atau dia begitu kesepian sehingga mau menerima ajakanku? Apa sebenarnya dia juga suka aku? Apa suaminya tidak bisa membahagiakannya? Kelihatannya bukan begitu. Suaminya terlihat baik. Sebenarnya kamu itu seperti apa, Lu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku hingga membuat fokusku pada jalan pecah.

"Untung tadi aku tidak jadi menciumnya. Kalau itu terjadi bisa hancur imageku di matanya" monologku.

Terbersit satu pertanyaan di kepalaku. Terus atau berhenti?

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**SM International High School**

Seorang namja tampan berwajah datar tampak sedang menatap langit yang cerah siang ini. Meski begitu sebenarnya pikiran namja itu melayang entah kemana.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK?" teriak seorang namja tan yang menyadarkan namja tadi dari lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat telingaku berdengung karena suara mengerikanmu itu Kkamjong?" protes Sehun.

"Aku berteriak karena kau tak mempedulikanku pabbo" bela Kkamjong aka Jong In.

"Hah...ada apa?" Sehun mengalah.

"Bagaimana kencannya kemarin?" tanya Jong In sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Biasa saja" jawab Sehun datar. Dia kembali memandangi langit.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Seharusnya kau bersemangat dengan pertanyaanku ini" kata Jong In.

"Aku bukan kau Jong In. Sudah, tidak perlu dibahas" kata Sehun malas.

"OMO! Jangan-jangan kau kemarin menyatakan cinta pada Luhan dan dia menolakmu, ne?" tanya Jong In heboh dengan pemikirannya barusan.

"Pletak"

"Appo!"

"Singkirkan pikiran gilamu itu Kkamjong" kata Sehun datar.

"Seharusnya kau terlihat ceria karena kemarin kencan dengan bidadarimu itu. Tapi yang ku lihat hari ini malah begini. Katakan apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Jong In penasaran.

"Jong In! Kim songsaenim sudah menunggumu di ruang dance" teriak seorang namja dari luar kelas.

"Aigoo...aku lupa kalau ada latihan dance" Jong In menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kau berhutang cerita maknae. Setelah latihan aku akan menagihnya" kata Jong In sebelum berlalu.

"Dasar semaunya sendiri" kata Sehun. Tatapannya kembali sendu kala dia kembali teringat pada Luhan.

.

**Other Side**

"Luhannie~ kenapa kamu melamun saja?" tanya seorang yeoja berpipi chubby.

"Ah, ani" kata Luhan.

"Apa hari ini Sehun akan kesini?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Molla. Dia bilang akan ke sini" jawab Luhan lirih.

"Kamu kenapa, Lu?" tanya yeoja itu karena merasa aneh dengan tingkah Luhan yang tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kamu terlihat tidak bersemangat" ujar yeoja itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Percayalah aku baik-baik saja" kata Luhan dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku tahu nanti kalau Sehun datang kamu akan kembali bersemangat. Tempo hari kamu bilang minggu ini dia tidak ada pelajarankan?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Ne. Minggu ini dia mempersiapkan diri untuk festival musim panas" jawab Luhan.

.

**SM International High School**

YAK! Berhenti menggodaku Jonginnie~" terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari dalam ruang ganti dance paractice room yang membuat semua orang diluar ruang ganti itu seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu kayu ruang ganti yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Ada apa di dalam? Bukankah itu suara Kyungsoo?" tanya seorang yeoja imut bernama Byun Baekhyun sedikit penasaran. Begitu pun semua orang di sekelilingnya.

"Aku merasa sangat gerah disini Jonginnie~" suara lembut yeoja itu kembali terdengar.

"Jonginnie? Kim Jong In maksudnya?" tanya seorang namja bertelinga lebar bername tag Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" namja bername tag Rhim Teawan bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Molla" jawab Chanyeol. Mereka kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Kau yang memulai semuanya, Kyungie chagi" kali ini suara Jong In yang terdengar.

"Mian. Tolong bantu aku untuk memasukkannya" terdengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Mendekatlah chagi. Biarkan namjamu ini beraksi" serempak semua orang yang ada di luar ruang ganti itu mengangga mendengar suara Jong In barusan. Mereka mendekat ke pintu ruang ganti.

"Beraksi?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Tanganmu jangan menghalangi begitu chagi. Bagaimana aku bisa memasukkannya dengan benar?" masih suara Jong In yang terdengar.

"Akh! Appo! Pelan-pelan Jonginnie" Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan.

"Kamu terlalu banyak bergerak. Diam dan tenang saja chagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat lubangmu. Kenapa sempit begini?" terdengar suara Jong In yang mengerang frustasi.

"Coba pelan-pelan. Memang lubangku sempit Jonginnie" percakapan Kyungsoo dan Jong In di dalam ruang ganti itu membuat orang-orang di luar ruangan berimajinasi liar.

"Aku tidak tega chagi. Kamu terlihat kesakitan begini" suara Jong In kembali terdengar.

"Tidak apa-apa Jonginnie. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Paksa saja, sudah terlanjur masuk, aku juga sudah merasakan sakitnya" Kyungsoo terdengar menahan sakit.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Kalau sampai berdarah bagaimana?" Jong In terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah ingin keluar. Di sini sangat gerah" balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tahan sebentar lagi, ne. Ini akan sedikit sakit" kata Jong In.

"Ne" balas Kyungsoo.

"Akh! Appo~" terdengar pekikan tertahan Kyungsoo. Membuat semua orang di luar semakin tegang.

"Mianhae, apa sakit sekali?" nada khawatir terdengar dari suara Jong In.

"Ne, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sakitnya akan hilang nanti" terdengar suara Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa kamu mau keluar sekarang?" tanya Jong In.

"Ne. Kamu bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Kita keluar sama-sama. Tunggu Sehun dulu, ne" suara Jong In barusan membuat mereka yang di luar semakin mengangga.

"Se-Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol terbata.

"Me-mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan tiga pemainkan?" tanya namja bername tag Ji Eun Sung.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" Rhim Taewan juga terbata.

"Bagaimana ini Chan?" Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya di dalam sana.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Dasar si Kkamjong. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak membawa baju ganti kalau ada latihan dance. Dengan seenak jidat dia meminjam bajuku plus meminta untuk mengantarkannya. Kalau saja dia bukan sahabatku pasti aku tak akan sudi melakukannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ruang dance.

"_Se-Sehun?" _

"_Me-mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan tiga pemainkan?" _

"_Ti-tidak mungkin" _

"_Bagaimana ini Chan?" _

Kenapa mereka berkumpul di depan pintu ruang ganti begitu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Kkamjong tidak terlihat?

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Chogiyo" terdengar suara Sehun. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jong In ada?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bukannya kamu ada di dalam?" Rhim Taewan menunjuk pintu ruang ganti. Sehun tak mengerti maksud Taewan.

"Kamu sudah datang Sehun" terlihat kepala Jong In muncul dari pintu ruang ganti. Sebagian tubuhnya tertutupi daun pintu.

"Ne" Sehun menyerahkan baju yang dibawanya pada Jong In.

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah sahabat Jong In. Tapi tak ku sangka kalau kau juga membantunya melakukan hal mesum di sekolah" kata Eun Sung tak percaya.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun semakin tak paham dengan situasi yang ada.

"Cklek"

Pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka dan menampakkan dua anak manusia dari dalamnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih berkumpul di depan pintu begini?" tanya Jong In.

Baekhyun langsung mengecek tubuh Kyungsoo, kalau-kalau ada yang lecet.

"Jong In, jelaskan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo di dalam" titah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" Jong In tak paham.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan hal mesum yang baru saja kalian lakukan. Ini masih di sekolah. Sebaiknya kalau memang tidak tahan kalian pulang saja dulu" tutur Chanyeol.

"Mesum?" Jong In semakin bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana Kkamjong?" tanya Sehun. Dia tahu cara bertanya yang tidak akan membingungkan Jong In.

"Aku berniat melepas seragamku yang terkena tumpahan jus sekalian menunggu baju yang kau antar barusan" jawab Jong In.

"Lalu kenapa ada Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungie membantu membereskan seragamku" jawab Jong In.

"Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan begitu? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tadi anting Kyungie nyangkut di gorden dan terlepas. Aku membatunya untuk memasangkannya lagi. Tapi lubang telinganya sangat kecil jadi agak sulit masuknya" terang Jong In.

"Jadi jeritan tadi bukan karena kalian melakukan this and that, ne?" tanya Taewan memastikan.

"Mwo? Jangan-jangan kalian berpikir kami melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Jong In. Mereka kecuali Sehun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aigoo...mana mungkin kami melakukan itu. Nikah saja belum" kata Jong In.

Akhirnya kesalah pahaman itu terselesaikan dengan baik.

.

**Other Side**

"Ternyata kamu tidak datang" gumam seorang yeoja dengan tatapan sendu.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kau masih punya hutang cerita padaku maknae" kata Jong In sambil berjalan untuk membuka jendela kamar Sehun.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap gelapnya langit malam diikuti Jong In.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Jong In.

"Kau tahu Kkamjong? Luhan itu, dia..." Sehun berhenti sejenak.

"Luhan kenapa?" tanya Jong In.

"Dia sudah ada yang punya" kata Sehun lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Jong In.

"Oh, dia sudah ada yang punya toh" kata Jong In.

"Dia sudah menikah" lanjut Sehun.

"Ah, sudah menikah ternyata" kata Jong In.

Hening

"MWO?"

Kelihatannya Jong In baru saja bisa menangkap ucapan Sehun dengan benar.

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Mian saya updatenya lama banget. Maklum mau UAS.

Saya minta doanya ya agar IP saya semester ini bagus dan memuaskan...hehe

For next chapter review, ne^_^

Gamsahamnida

Han Putri


End file.
